Still Goin' Strong
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* Nicole and Andy are set to be married after Opie season, but someone from Andy's past returns to cause trouble it's up to Nicole to keep her away. Can Nicole keep her away and why is Nicole acting strange? *Sequel to Cowboy Casanova*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finally got time to sit and start writing the sequel. I'm excited to write this one.**

Nicole walked down the dock of Dutch Harbor Opie season was around the corner and with her younger sister Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn's good friend Chrissy they walked around the dock. "I can't believe my sister is getting married." Kaitlyn said as she hugged her sister. Nicole smiled.

"Yea." Nicole said as she looked at the ring Andy gave her. After Andy proposed, Andy insisted that Nicole move in with him and she agreed.

"Are you alright Nicole?" Kaitlyn asked. "You're quiet." Nicole looked at her sister.

"I'm fine Kait. Just thinking about the season that's all." Nicole said.

"What about it?" Kaitlyn asked. Nicole shrugged.

"Just about the season in general. You know are we gonna do alright this season and what not. It's nothing. Honest." Nicole said. Kaitlyn didn't believe her sister, but she let it go.

"So when are you gonna stop fishing?" Chrissy asked her.

"Never!" They turned their heads to see Andy leaning over the rail.

"I don't think you will ever stop fishing babe, but they were asking me." Nicole said as he, Kaitlyn and Chrissy hopped on board the Time Bandit. Nicole gave Andy a quick kiss.

"Gross. Really though Nicole when are you gonna quit fishing?" Kaitlyn asked. Nicole smirked.

"When lover boy over here gets me pregnant." Nicole said as she pointed to Andy. Andy smiled at her.

"When dfo you want to have kids?" Andy asked. Nicole smiled. They never did have this conversation before.

"After we get married. I don't care when, but I would like to get married first." Nicole said.

"You never know Nic. For all we know Andy could get you knocked up tonight." Kaitlyn said. Nicole blushed. It was a tradition Nicole and Andy had. The night before the season started they wouldn't go out with everyone. They would just lay in Andy's stateroom and enjoy each other's company. Andy laughed.

"You are gonna be the best sister-in-law ever." Andy said to Kaitlyn. Nicole chuckled.

"Oh you two." Nicole said. Nicole kissed Andy and looked at Kaitlyn and Chrissy. "Ok guys I'm sorry to cut this short but daddy needs us to get back to the boat. We got work to do."

"you mean _you _got work to do Nicole." Kaitlyn said. Nicole smiled.

"Are the two of them going fishing?" Andy asked Nicole.

"Oh hell no." Nicole smiled and looked ta him. "They are both just 16 and still in high school. Dad said they both need to finish high school first before he even considerers it. They just wanted to come along so they could spend more time with me." Nicole explained. Nicole Andy another kiss before leaving.

"So when is this wedding?" Jonathan asked his brother.

"Soon John. Once Opie season is over. I promised her." Andy said as they walked inside.

"You know me and Neal were just talking about all of your exes." Jonathan said.

"Remember Lucy?" Neal asked. Andy chuckled.

"Yea you could call her last minuet on a Friday night and she would go out with you." Jonathan said. "And Samantha."

"The dart throwing girl?" Andy asked. Neal chuckled.

"I remember her. Didn't she try to hook up with Jonathan after you two broke up?" Neal asked. Jonathan laughed.

"I told her I don't take my brother's sloppy seconds. She was so pissed." Jonathan said. The three laughed,

"The singer Juli and the how about that girl that was the preacher's daughter and a teacher?." Jonathan said.

"Luanne?" Andy asked. "Her daddy may have been a preacher, but she was evil." Jonathan chuckled.

"Then you dated that rich girl" Neal said.

"Yea what were you thinking?" Jonathan asked.

"Don't know brother." Andy said. Andy sighed happily. "Nicole is amazing. She is defiantly the one." Jonathan smiled.

"You sure this time brother?" Jonathan asked. Andy looked at him and nodded.

"I'm sure this time Jonathan." Andy said as he headed up into the wheelhouse. When he reached the steps he felt his phone vibrate and looked at the caller I.D. He shook his head and ignored it. Right now he was in too good of a mood to deal with her.

_Yeah, Jenny was the kind you could call up late for a date on a Friday night  
>Didn't never matter how much I had to drink, she'd come and give me a ride<br>Yeah, Becky was a hell raising, dart throwing girl that could match me beer for beer  
>Hallie was a singer with stars in her eyes<br>And Mary was the marrying kind_

_Gretchen was a grad student working on her Masters, a little too smart for me_  
><em>Tammy was a teacher, daddy was a preacher, evil as a girl could be<em>  
><em>Yeah, Megan was a millionaire senator's daughter, my collar was too damn blue<em>  
><em>Miss Virginia sure was fine. but Mary was the marrying kind<em>

_Oh Mary, Mary, couldn't see it at the time  
>Oh Mary, Mary, how could I've been so blind<em>

_Mary was a blonde haired blue eyed girl next door with an angel face_  
><em>I figured I could find her wild side so I took her on a couple of dates<em>  
><em>She was sweet and smart, a queen sized heart<em>  
><em>Nothing like the other girls<em>  
><em>She just laughed at my best line, 'cause Mary was the marrying kind<em>

_Oh Mary, Mary, couldn't see it at the time_  
><em>Oh Mary, Mary, how could I've been so blind<em>

_She was something different_  
><em>I didn't know what I was missing<em>  
><em>My best friend proved what I already knew<em>  
><em>Mary was the marrying kind<em>

_Oh Mary, Mary, couldn't see it at the time_  
><em>Oh Mary, Mary, how could I've been so blind<em>

_Oh Mary, Mary, couldn't see it at the time_  
><em>Oh Mary, Mary, how could I've been so blind<em>

_How could I've been so blind_  
><em>Oh I didn't see it<em>  
><em>Babe, I didn't see it<em>  
><em>How could I've been so blind<em>

_Mary Was The Marrying Kind – Kip Moore_


	2. Isn't She

The bar was loud and crowded, but that was nothing new to Nicole. She just came back taking Kaitlyn and Chrissy to their flight and saying goodbye. Nicole looked around the bar before smiling and seeing some familiar faces. "Hiya boys!" Nicole yelled.

"Hey kid." Phil said to her. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." she said as she looked around.

"Your other half is here somewhere." Phil told her. Nicole chuckled. Ever since the day Nicole and Andy became engaged there were inseparable. People said if they held onto each other longer they would fuse together. Nicole turned around when she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders.

"Hey Josh!" she said. "How are you?"

"Good. I just pasted your other half in the bathroom." Josh told her. Nicole smiled a thank you. Josh smiled back and started tickling her.

"Josh!" she squeaked. "Stop." she laughed.

"What are you doing to my fiancé?" Andy laughed. Nicole looked at Andy.

"Andy help! Josh is gonna make me pee my pants." Nicole said. Josh laughed and started tickling her harder.

"Josh stop before she pees." Phil said. Josh stopped and Nicole darted for the bathroom. Andy smirked as he watched Nicole run to the bathroom. "She's funny/" Phil said. Andy sat down at the table.

"Yea she is." Andy said.

"When are you two getting married?" Phil asked.

"I promised her when Opie season ended." Andy said.

"And kids?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow. Andy shrugged.

"I don't know Phil. She said after we got married. I know I can be an old fashion guy, but I kind of wish we wuld have kids sooner." Andy said.

"Did you talk to Nicole about this?" Josh asked listening on the conversation. Andy shook his head.

"Nope. Once she said that she wanted to wait till after we were married I didn't say anything. I don't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't have to do." Andy said. Andy smiled when he saw Nicole walk back towards him.

"All better baby girl?" he asked her. Nicole nodded.

"Much better." she said. Andy offered her some of his beer. "I'm good babe." she said. This made Phil and Josh raise eyebrows. Nicole never refused a drink. Even if it was just a little sip.

"You feeling alright baby girl?" Andy asked. Nicole nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood to drink." she said. She yawned. "I'm gonna go back to my boat and take a nap so I'm rested for tomorrow." Andy nodded.

"I'll take her back. I'm going back o my boat anyway." Josh said. Andy nodded.

"Thanks man." Andy said as he watched his fiancé and his friend's son leave. Andy looked and saw Jonathan walk over to him quickly.

**DCDCDCDCDCDC**

Josh and Nicole were walking towards the Bella Amore laughing and talking. "So you excited to get married?" Josh asked her. Nicole nodded.

"I'm very excited. I'm…" Nicole ran to the nearest garbage can and emptied her stomach. Josh went over and rubbed her back.

"You sure you're alright?" Josh asked her. Nicole nodded.

"I'm fine Josh. Just nerves." she said. Josh nodded and the two finally made it to the boat. Josh hugged her.

"Go rest Nicole. Your dad needs you for the season." Josh said. Nicole smiled.

"Alright I will" Nicole said as she climbed on the boat. As soon as Josh knew Nicole was safely on he headed back to the bar.

**DCDCDCDCDCDC**

Josh walked into the bar and took his seat back next to his dad. "Did she get back alright?" Andy asked. Josh nodded.

"Yea but not before vomited in a garbage can." Josh said. Andy looked at him. "She said it was her nerves." Andy nodded.

"That's happened to her before." Andy said. "She puked before we left Dutch when she came on the Time Bandit." Josh nodded.

"Sabrina is here." Jonathan said in Andy's ear. Andy jumped and looked at him.

"Shit John you scared me and what? How can that be?" Andy asked. Jonathan shrugged.

"I don't know." Jonathan said.

"Isn't she supposed to be in California or something like that?" Phil asked. Andy nodded.

"Yup she went there the day she left me." Andy explained. "I'm not fully sure why she is here though."

"Maybe she heard you were getting married and came to congratulate you." Josh said. Phil wacked his son on the back of the head.

"No you dumbass. Sabrina is here to try and get Andy back." Phil said.

"She does this every year." Andy said. "I'm just worried though cause now that me and Nicole are set to be married she is most likely gonna try and break us up." Andy said.

"Well she cant brother. Nicole would never let someone get imbetween you two. Look what happened when Jolene got involved." Jonathan said. Andy smiled.

"You're right John. Nicole would never let anyone, or anything get between us." Andy said.

"Speaking of getting things between you two, have you written your vows yet?" Phil asked.

"Shit. I still have to do those." Andy said.

"Well you got all of Opie season to do so." Phil chuckled.

"How's the weeding planning coming along?" John asked. Andy shrugged.

"I don't know. I let Nicole do all of it. Whateveer she wants, she gets." Andy said.

"So if she wanted you to wear a pink tux you would?" Josh asked. Andy smirked.

"I told her before she made any decision like that, she had to run them by me." Andy said.

"She runs everything by you." John said. Andy smiled.

"She just wants to make sure I'm alright with it." Andy said. "Normally I say sure and alright."

"Did you give her a budget, or did you just give her your card and say here go crazy?" Phil asked.

"I told her whatever she wanted was on me." Andy said. Jonathan patted his brother's back.

"Enjoy paying that off." Jonathan said. Andy smiled.

"It will be worth it. I'll have the love of my life right where she belongs." Andy said. He turned his head and thought he saw Sabrina. He shook his head and looked again to only see that she was gone. Andy really hoped that Jonathan didn't see Sabrina. He didn't need any drama so close to his wedding day.

_Isn't she supposed to be in California_  
><em>Yea, yea, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Man in the mirror said, 'Boy, I tried to warn 'ya'<em>  
><em>Yea, yea, yeah, yeah<em>

_I know there's no one here but me_  
><em>So why do I still feel her<em>

_Isn't she long gone by now_  
><em>I heard she was livin' in a West Coast town<em>  
><em>Sellin' marguaritas from a tiki hut on the beach (yeah)<em>  
><em>Didn't I see with my own eyes<em>  
><em>That bus pulled away as she waved goodbye<em>  
><em>I know I did<em>  
><em>But somethin' keeps tellin' me<em>  
><em>She's back again<em>  
><em>Isn't she<em>

_On the other side of the Rockies_  
><em>Yea, yea, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>So how's it possible I can hear her talkin'<em>  
><em>Yea, yea, yeah, yeah<em>

_Must be my heart playin' tricks on me_  
><em>I keep askin' myself why<em>

_Isn't she long gone by now_  
><em>I heard she was livin' in a West Coast town<em>  
><em>Sellin' marguaritas from a tiki hut on the beach (yeah)<em>  
><em>Didn't I see with my own eyes<em>  
><em>That bus pulled away as she waved goodbye<em>  
><em>I know I did<em>  
><em>But somethin' keeps tellin' me<em>  
><em>She's back again<em>  
><em>Isn't she<em>

_I know that's her perfume (isn't she)_  
><em>Right here in this room<em>  
><em>Isn't she, yeah<em>

_I know there's no one here but me_  
><em>So why do I still feel her<em>

_Isn't she long gone by now_  
><em>I heard she was livin' in a West Coast town<em>  
><em>Sellin' marguaritas from a tiki hut on the beach (yeah)<em>  
><em>Didn't I see with my own eyes<em>  
><em>That bus pulled away as she waved goodbye<em>  
><em>I know I did<em>  
><em>But somethin' keeps tellin' me<em>  
><em>She's back again<em>  
><em>Isn't she<em>

_Isn't she_  
><em>Isn't she, hmm, yeah<em>  
><em>Isn't she supposed to be in California<em>

_Isn't She - Carolina Rain_


	3. Is There Something on your Mind?

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. Thanks to everyone who read/subscribed/commented. I appreciate it. Anyway enjoy!**

"Dad do you think I could just stay inside for the season?" Nicole asked. Mario looked at her daughter and felt her head.

"Are you feeling alright Nicole?" Mario asked. Nicole nodded.

"Yea I just don't want to go outside this season. They are saying it's gonna be really bad dad. I don't want to get hurt." Nicole explained. Mario looked at her and nodded.

"Aright baby girl. I understand that you do not want to get hurt. Hell I don't want you to get hurt." Mario said. "On one condition though Nicole. You do have to help outside before we leave port." Nicole smiled and hugged her dad before she went down into the galley to go and get ready to help outside. Mario checked to see that Nicole was out of earshot before he picked up the SAT phone.

"Time Bandit." Mario smirked as his friend answered.

"Andy just the guy I was looking for." Mario said.

"What do you need man?" Andy asked.

"I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Nicole." Mario said. "She just told me that she didn't want to go out on deck this season. She said that it was because of the bad weather heading our way, but I'm not so sure about that."

"Really?" Andy said in shock. "That sounds nothing like her. She never told me anything Mario. If I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Alright thanks." Mario said before hanging up.

Andy hung up his SAT phone and looked at his brother. "Who was that?" Jonathan asked.

"It was Mario. He called to ask me if I knew what was wrong with Nicole. She told her dad she didn't want to go out on deck this season." Jonathan looked at Andy shocked.

"That sounds nothing like her Andy." Jonathan said. Andy nodded.

"She told her dad it was because of the bad weather that was headed our way, but still Nicole is normally up for a challenge." Andy said.

"Did you ask her if anything was wrong?" Jonathan asked him. Andy shook his head.

"No actually, but I felt like that I should just leave her alone for now. She just recently started acting like this. So I assumed she would come to me in a few days and tell me." Andy explained.

"Well you may have your chance to ask her because here she comes." Jonathan said as he watched Nicole carefully board the Time Bandit, but something was off about her. She didn't just jump on like she normally did. She was very careful with getting on. Andy watched her and turned his head when he heard Nicole enter.

"Up here Nikki!" Andy yelled. Nicole walked up the steps.

"Since when do you call me Nikki?" she asked and smiled. Andy shrugged.

"Never, but I thought I would give it a try and see how it sounded." Andy said. Andy noticed Jonathan slink out of the wheelhouse.

"So I saw Sabrina on my way here." Nicole said. Andy's eyes widened in shock when Nicole said that.

"So I did see her last night." Andy said. Nicole blinked.

"You saw her?" she asked.

"Well I thought I did, but I wasn't sure. Actually Jonathan was the one who pointed her out to me, but I wasn't so sure if it was her." Andy explained.

"Did you talk to her?" Nicole asked. Andy shook his head.

"No I did not. I turned away for a second and when I turned back, she was gone. I do not know why she is here though. Last time I checked she was in California." Andy said. Nicole got up, moved closer to him, and looked in his eyes.

"Do you still love her?" Nicole asked.

"Sabrina was my first love Nicole, but she chewed me up and spit me out. She hurt me badly. There is no way I could still have feelings for her." Andy said. Nicole smiled and kissed him. "Besides I'm getting married to a wonderful woman in a few months." Nicole chuckled.

"Speaking of wedding, did you write your vows yet?" Nicole asked. Andy smirked.

"I'm working on it." Andy said. Nicole smiled.

"That's a no." she said with a laugh.

"Oh come on babe you know I will have them done." Andy said. Nicole shrugged.

"I know you will." She said.

"So I talked to your dad before." Andy said changing the subject. Nicole tilted her head.

"Well that's nothing new, but about what?" Nicole asked.

"You actually. Nicole is there something bothering you because your dad is concerned. Baby you know you can talk to me." Andy said to her. Nicole took a deep breath.

"Andy trust me I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all. We got a lot to do after the season is over too." Nicole said.

"What else is there besides everything we have planned?" he asked.

"Andy we got to get a prenup." Nicole said. Andy frowned when she said that. He knew exactly what that was.

"Why would we do that?" he asked.

"I just want to be safe Andy. I mean what if something happens between us. I can't let our kids go through something like that Andy. I can't let them get pulled into something like that." Nicole said. Andy got up and hugged her.

"I understand baby girl. We can take care of it when we get back." Andy kissed her head.

"I'm gonna go back. I have to help everyone on the boat before we leave. See you after the season baby. I love you." Nicole said. Andy smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too baby girl. Remember that." Andy said. Nicole nodded and left to go back to work. Andy watched her go and sighed. Something else was on Nicole's mind and she wasn't telling him.  
><em><br>__Is there something on your mind  
>That you're not telling me?<br>I've loved you oh, so long  
>I know when something's wrong<br>Is there something on your mind  
>Oh tell me, darling<br>There's something wrong I know  
>You're troubled some<br>Tell me what's on your mind_

The places we go  
>The friends we know<br>They're asking me too  
>What's come over you?<p>

Is there something on your mind?  
>Oh tell me, darling<br>I'll try to smile  
>Let's talk awhile<br>Tell me what's on your mind  
>So tell me, darling<br>Have I been untrue?  
>Tell me, darling<br>Tell me now

Just what's on your mind  
>Oh tell me, darling<br>Now that you're here  
>Now that you're near<br>Tell me what's on your mind

_Is There Something on your Mind – Jack Scott_


End file.
